When using absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins, panty-liners, and incontinence guards for light incontinence, the absorbent article should be designed in such a way that the article is comfortable to wear and provides the best possible protection for items of clothing. When a user moves about, the briefs and the absorbent article change position, which can cause the absorbent article to slip into an incorrect position and/or crumple together, if the article is not correctly configured.
A great many techniques are known for solving the problem of getting the absorbent article to remain in position when the user moves. By way of example, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,648, in which so-called wings are used together with an adhesive sheet bearing against the briefs. The aim is to secure the absorbent article on the briefs in order, in this way, to ensure that the absorbent article remains in position relative to the briefs. Each wing includes a tab of bendable material which is secured to a separate sheet.
The separate sheet is secured on the backsheet of the absorbent article via securing members along a longitudinal, centrally located securing line which extends the entire length of the separate sheet. The wings can be folded in between the backsheet and those parts of the separate sheet which are not secured to the backsheet. Upon use, the wings can be removed from the folded-up position and thereafter folded around the briefs in order thereby to lock the absorbent article to the briefs. The separate sheet has an adhesive sheet on that side of the separate sheet which, during use, faces towards the briefs, and, during use, the adhesive sheet adheres to the briefs and additionally locks the absorbent article to the briefs.
A problem with the absorbent article according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,648 is that the whole of the separate sheet is fixed along the backsheet of the absorbent article, which means that the space formed between the separate sheet and the backsheet includes shallow longitudinal pockets in which the wings can be tucked. To make room, the wings have to be folded in two several times to make room in the pockets. This gives rise to an undesired thickness on the backside of the article on both sides of the longitudinal securing lines of the separate sheet. In those cases where the absorbent article is used with the wings in the folded-up position, the absorbent article can be felt to be uncomfortable on account of the thickness. In addition, the thickened side portions can cause the thinner part of the absorbent article placed between the thickened side portions to collapse, on account of the differences in thickness, when the absorbent article is exposed to pressure from outside, i.e., during use. If the wings were to be made small enough to have room in the pockets without being folded, they would not be large enough to be able to be folded around the briefs in a satisfactory manner.
Another problem when the whole of the separate sheet is secured is the fact that the separate sheet can be considered to constitute a part of the backsheet since the separate sheet directly transfers movements to the backsheet via the longitudinal securing members. When the wings are folded around the briefs during use, and when the adhesive sheet bears against the briefs, the separate sheet and also the absorbent article are held in place against the briefs, which means that movements from the briefs are transmitted directly to the absorbent article. The movements of the briefs often differ from the movement of the lower abdomen when the user moves, for which reason a direct transfer from briefs to absorbent article can give rise to the absorbent article moving with the briefs out of position from the intended position against the user's lower abdomen. If the briefs move out of position, this reduces the ability of the article to absorb the body fluids it is intended to absorb, for which reason the protective effect the absorbent article is intended to provide is not obtained to a satisfactory extent.
There is therefore a need for an absorbent article which has an improved capacity to keep the absorbent article in position relative to the user and which at the same time is comfortable, reliable and easy to use.